Black Doom
"The day of reckoning will soon be upon us." Personality Black Doom is a bit of a dark horse when it comes to his role on Li. Both he and his troops operate outside of the Life Sphere, though they do not swear allegiance to the Starvia or Black Shadow. It is quite the opposite actually, they oppose the Starvia more than anything else on the planet and has come to the Life Sphere’s aid on very small occasions, that doesn’t quite make him an ally to the Life Sphere though. He tolerates the Life Sphere at best and will prevent its citizens from becoming infected, if only to keep the size of the Starvia’s army in check. Otherwise, Black Doom has not changed much personality-wise from his previous appearances. He is arrogant, ruthless, sadistic, and holds very little regard for anything or anyone. He has no remorse for his actions and will do anything to succeed in his own goals, however, he plots his actions very carefully. Every action he takes is for a reason and he would not put something at risk if he didn’t have a plan in mind. He is by no means reckless, thus he values his pawns until they have fulfilled their use. While Black Doom may protect the citizens of the Life Sphere from becoming directly infected, he does not respect or value them in any sense of the term. As stated above, it is a means to an end. In fact, he sees most of the adventurers that stray from the Life Sphere as fools looking to cause their own extinction. The fact that they have lasted as long as they have astonishes him. They are insects in need of order if the plague is to be solved. Abilities Black Doom has a wide variety of abilities ranging from mental and chaos powers. First and foremost, being the creator of Shadow the Hedgehog and the source of his power, he is capable of doing preforming most, if not all of his abilities some with greater ability. Black Doom is also capable of summoning Doom’s Eye, a sentry and scout that takes similar shape to some of his soldiers. It is capable of preforming most of Black Doom’s abilities, though not as powerful as his physical form. He is capable of telepathy and like-minded psychic abilities, like being able to imprint on a host and gain access to their thoughts as well as using them as a scout, though they might not be aware of it. In addition to that, he is capable of levitation and would be unable to move otherwise due to his lack of legs. He also commands an army created in his image. They are controlled within a hive-mind where Black Doom is the source. He controls their very actions, though his mental capacity allows him to control a mass amount of these troops with ease. It is due to this that his troops appear to be invulnerable to the Starvia disease, regardless of Black Doom’s assertion that they are genetic perfection. Black Doom’s hive-mind overrules the Starvia’s attempt at control, should Black Doom become infected though, it might be a different story. History on Li Black Doom was apparently transported to Li immediately after his defeat on Earth. How he arrived and was somehow resurrected is still relatively unknown, to both Black Doom and the Life Sphere. It would seem that it didn’t take long for him to return to his old tricks and build up a new legacy for himself. Not much was heard from Black Doom for a long while, though there were small moments in time where he was attempting to lure citizens outside of the Life Sphere in order to locate his main body, though most were smart enough to bail out before anything bad could happen to them. It was followed by another extended period of time where Black Doom faded away from the public eye, though he was eventually found again within the halls of the crashed Egg Carrier in the Dark Emerald Coast. There was a lack of infected enemies within the battle cruiser, but their role was filled in by Black Doom’s troops as they opposed the group in this instance. Much like Dr. Eggman, Black Doom was after the Chaos Emerald hidden within the ship, though when Shadow appeared on the scene, he more or less quit the search for the emerald since, in his words, the emerald would soon be in his possession if it was going back to the Life Sphere anyways. Black Doom confronted Shadow, speaking of the day of reckoning and informing Shadow that both he and the rest of the citizens would be better off staying within their ‘bubble’ so that he could deal with the infection. Shadow wasn’t having any of that, so he induced chaos control, though Black Doom countered by doing the same. The crossing of chaos controls had locked them both into a dimension where time was frozen and Black Doom abandoned his creation there so that he couldn’t interfere with his plans further. Not too long after that, his presence was picked up again within the Sector X Crash Site. A duo of adventurers had been tasked to retrieve Mr. Game & Watch and bring him back to the Life Sphere, but in that time they were confronted by Black Shadow and his hordes of infected minions. Black Doom arrived on the scene in time to save the duo from a cloud of Starvia that was threatening to infect them and attempted to snatch Game & Watch before Black Shadow could. Black Doom asserted the importance of Game & Watch due to his body being made of the main ingredient to Shadow Bugs, which by extension was important to creating the Starvia. Game & Watch would be juggled between all three of the parties, in the meantime though Black Doom and Black Shadow got better acquainted with one another, to the point that Black Doom managed to imprint on Black Shadow’s mind. Black Shadow and his troops were pulled back, though since Black Doom was capable of spying on their operations due to his imprinting on Black Shadow’s mind, he was able to warn the duo that the infected might retaliate if they didn’t leave soon. Black Doom preferred that Game & Watch was in the hands of the Life Sphere rather than the Starvia, and since all his troops were destroyed in the battle, he couldn’t do much to apprehend the flat man himself. His next appearance was within the Star Piece Meadow. Another duo of adventurers were searching for a replacement core for A.I.M. and managed to stumble across one of Black Doom’s nests. It is assumed that this area had been his base of operations for some time, though Black Doom was nowhere to be seen. His army was piling into some sort of teleporting machine and abandoning base. Doom’s Eye was on the scene and explained to the adventurers what was going on. Apparently the Starvia had located their area and were sending an army to silence them once and for all, but he was one step ahead of them. His base was set to self-destruct within ten minutes of their arrival and he did not oppose them in searching through his base for A.I.M.’s replacement core, in fact he challenged them to find it within that time frame. The core was in their base since Black Doom had raided Samus’s lab sometime in the past and made off with a large collection of their technology, which could be seen based on the teleporter’s design. When the duo entered the base though, Black Doom made sure to destroy the machine to the point that they couldn’t analyze it within the time frame they had. Doom’s Eye and his troops disappeared from the scene not too long after that and the base exploded as they foretold, though it did a couple minutes earlier than it was originally stated. The duo managed to escape with the core though, Black Doom made sure of that. Trivia None yet Category:NPC